Many people store clothes and other household items in cabinets, dresser drawers, armoires, and the like. These structures generally need handles in order to open and close them. During the construction of these structures by carpenters and woodworkers, must measure out the length of the handle as well as the insertion holes to keep everything in proper alignment.
However, this may be a difficult task due to the possibility of incorrect measurements and faulty measuring equipment. Therefore, it is desirable to design a handle that is self-adjustable for the purpose of adapting to a desired length of the insertion holes, and locking into place without the need of measurement.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in handle art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,294 to Jeffrey J. Panek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,798 to George A. Tinnerman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,483 to Thomas F. Lynham et al. These prior art references are representative of handles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable adjustable handle system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.